Valkyria Chronicles - Look out for Tommies
by MrShmee
Summary: Europe and Europa exist in the same world, so what happens when Britain offers to aid Gallia in it's desperate fight against the Imperial horde. Friendships will be made and good friends lost in the desperate battle against a highly formidable enemy. This is my first fanfic please review!
1. Prologue

**Right, firstly hello **

**I'm new to this whole fanfiction business, but hey first time for everything**

**So this is my very, very first attempt at anything like this so reviews and criticisms well needed. This whole sotry may present itself as confusing and maybe slightly bizarre. This all started from a dream I had, since then I've been developing this whole in my mind. Prime time I actually wrote it down.**

**The title? Well initially I was completely stumped for ideas but I remembered that at the time this is set a popular name for British soldiers was Tommy, hence the name**

**Anyway enough chitchat to the prologue!**

**Prologue**

**'There's an old saying. Fortune favours the bold.'**

**- Castle Randgriz, Randgriz, Capital of Gallia**

Current 'monarch' of the Principality of Gallia, Princess Cordelia gi Randgriz is holding a grand ball inside castle Randgriz for the arrival of the military officials and emissaries from the illustrious British isles to finalise trade aggreements and military aid for Gallia to help in the increasingly violent and devastating second Europan war against the axis powers of the 'East Autocratic Europan Imperial Alliance' more commonly referred to as the empire. The hall is currently holding all of Gallia's best and finest in Nobility and Militaristic grandeur, Squad 7 in it's entirety is attending aswell as General Damon and his adjutant attending officers and their staff, also present is Britains ambassador to Gallia sir Geoffrey Carselton-Smythe.

'So explain why we're here again boss?' Rosie asked glumly obviously bored with the constant babbles of the aristocracy

'We're here as represetatives of the militia Rosie, the British military offcials will arrive soon. As the militia's chosen representative squad it's important we become aquainted with them.' cut in Juno before Welkin could think of an answer

'But why all of us? wouldn't Welkin, Alicia and Faldio be enough?'

'Maybe but I don't want to take any of the squads glory as being the only person to represent them, i'm sure they've already been told of our exploits' Welkin quickly replied before Juno could cut him off again.

'Also we can't just have Damon here to jabber on, gods know what rubbish he'd tell them. He probably say it was us that lost Vasel and him and his beloved regulars that took it back.' Added Largo

'I don't get why we have to wear this though. I don't mind the uniform, it's these stupid caps' Faldio said as he sidled in next to Welkin

'Don't be so irritable this early in the evening Faldio' Alicia chuckled

'Oh miss Alicia, you look so cute in that dress! ah!' piped up Dallas seemilingly appearing from nowhere behind Alicia.

'Oh don't start pestering the rest of us with your obssession now Dallas, we got spend a whole evening together.' Said Cezary angrily.

'Cezary don't be so rude' reprimanded Catherine, he looked as though he was about to continue but a cold stare from Marina quickly shut him up.

'Right everyone pipe down, the announcer has just entered' Varrot said hushing everyone

The announcer indeed entered followed by two Gallian royal guards who both stood on either side of the large halls door ready to open them on command. The announcer quickly stood next to one of the large supporting pillars just ahead of the entrance doors, to begin his short opening.

'Lords ladies and gentleman' on this everyone rose from their seats around the large dining table that had been put in place for the evening except for Princess Cordelia who remained seated on her ornately decorated dining chair.

the announcer continued 'May I present' as he said this the doors were swung, albeit with a great deal of strain from the guards open.

from then the announcer began to read off his list of guests he held in front of him 'Colonel Arthur Cavendish' on this announcement a man in British officer uniform entered. He was tall by Gallian standards with greying hair and a traditional British waxed moustache top offed with a small golden monocle and a peaked cap held under his arm. He looked to be in his late fifties.

'Captain Benjamin Clark' on this a much younger and more well built officer entered he was clean shaven with auburn hair in a right parting, reflecting off the lighting with far too much gel.

'Brigadier General Raymond Spencer' A tall man with light brown hair, from first glance in his early thirties.

'Brigadier General sir Alec Whitehall-Cohen' A man of modest height and build with a hair of light ginger colour. In addition to his standard uniform on his left hip he ordained a silver cavalry sabre.

'Lieutenant General sir Aaron Anthony Nutt' despite his seemingly amusing name he was tall with brown hair combed in a right parting. His uniform was far more unique, besides his standard uniform on his left shoulder he had a gold braid, on his right a gold epaulette, at his hip a gold basket-hilted broad sword, to top it off he has draped over his shoulders a black cape that reached his ankles. Despite being the highest ranking officer to enter the room he couldn't have been a day over 23, with his height, hair and piercing yet friendly gray eyes he seemed at first glance a fine young officer.

As the men took their places on the right side of the U shaped dining table the announcer continued to rattle of names on his list as more men in uniform and offcials in black dinner jackets entered until the entire table was full. The announcer then quickly exited.

As the doors shut Prime Minister Borg rose to speak.

'We are gathered here on this evening to welcome are new found allies to Gallia, may our troops fight valiantly alongside eachother' This short monologue was followed by a few mutterings of 'here here!' from various nobles.

'Hmm, well atleast he was brief' muttered Faldio to no one in particular.

'I would like to propose a toast' The British ambassador added as he rose to his feet as did the rest of the of the room 'To newfound comrades'

'To newfound comrades' came the reply.

**Thanks for reading **

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 1

**On to chapter 1 I think!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Fort Amatriain, Gallia, early morning **

Squad 7 awoke early to sound of vehicle engines and of troops marching.

'Oh who is doing manoeuvres this early in the morning!?' Asked Cezary sleepily while clutching his head as light shone in through the thin curtains.

'Emile go see what's making such a noise this early in the morning' Said Oscar not bothering to look but instead to stay lead down with his eyes shut.

'Ugh fine' Emile begrudgingly climbed out of bed and ventured towards the nearest window pulling a curtain. Looking out he could see a wide variety of military vehicles that he never seen. They were unusual by Gallian standards, he then spotted a small flag fluttering on the end of what seemed to be a aerial on a tank. but It was impossible to make out in the early morning light.

'Well? Who is it, regulars?' Came a voice behind him

'Um no I don't think so, I swear I've seen them somewhere before though.'

He could hear footsteps coming closer behind him, then Largo's head leaning down beside his.

'Hm they're familiar, looks like the girls are assembling on the other side, we better do the same' There were multiple groans of protest 'Come on, this is obviously important, The boss is already out there.'

There we continued protests but slowly the men of squad 7 filed out of the barracks, still attired in their night wear as was most of the camp. Many eager to see what had woken everyone.

Welkin dressed in his emerald pyjamas strode forward towards the nearest stationary tank. As he neared the top hatch suddenly swung open and a figure ventured out. Impossible to make out in the dim morning light he appeared to be a head taller then Welkin.

'That's all Archie, you can shut it off now.'

'Aye sir' At this the loud rumblings of the tanks engine shut off, at this more figures climb out of the tanks various hatches. The camp was suddenly thrust into light as someone switched on the night lights much to everyone's dismay.

As everyone squinted doing their best to adjust their eyes, they could finally look upon their early intruders.

The man jumped down from the tank ahead of Welkin, upon recognising him Welkin snapped to attention while offering a salute.

'At ease lieutenant' He said after returning the salute.

'XXX Corps British army reporting in, now if you would be so kind as to point me in the direction of your CO?.' He asked with a strong British upper class accent.

'Ah um... You'll find General Damon in the main Headquarters past the barracks... Sir!' Welkin replied

'Ah much obliged' He gave a quick thank you and then strode off at a fast pace.

'Who was he Welkin?' asked Isara walking up and stopping beside him

'I think it was one of the officers we saw at the dinner ball two days ago'

As Welkin was talking troops began to disembark from the column of transport trucks and began to form up in a large infantry parade formation, similarly the tanks and APCs manoeuvred so they were lined up along the side of the road between the various squads barracks.

'Blimey there sure is a lot of them!' Someone muttered

'I'll say, we haven't got enough room have we' Came a reply

'ATTENTION!' At this there was a loud systematic thumping of boots on the dirt road as the parade snapped to attention ahead of it's officers.

Further up the road at the main headquarters General Damon could be seen emerging from his headquarters in a pair of rather elaborately braided pair of blue pyjamas alongside the tank commander who had met Welkin a few minutes earlier.

'Well here we are, this is only my corps another 2 divisions are forming up outside the city currently.'

'Excellent excellent' Damon replied in his usual raspy voice. He began to waddle his way towards the assembled troops, he began a slow walk down the front inspecting each soldier with scrutinizing eyes.

Varrot who had just arrived behind Damon began to chuckle to herself, It appeared to amuse her at the sheer height difference between all of them and Damon himself.

'Very nice general, they look like a fine lot, but I don't think my regulars will be needing the extra numbers.' He paused before suddenly continuing with a large smirk on his face. 'Varrot however, with her militia' he said with much disdain. 'needs all the help she can get.' He finished before laughing loudly and rather obnoxiously to himself.

'Well that's all, I'll return to my bed Varrot can continue for me' The General looked as though he was about to protest but Damon had already began his long waddle back to his headquarters. So he turned to Varrot expectantly.

'Um well a space has been prepared for your troops to set up a camp and a engineering area in the R&D Facility for your vehicles, also their are rooms in the headquarters for your officers with all of the other commissioned officers on base.' She finished

'Splendid, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to address my staff?' Varrot gave a small nod at this request.

'Rebecque!'

A man quickly broke off from ahead of the formation to stand before the general.

'Sir'

'Your in charge of getting the camp established'

'Sir!' He said quickly before returning to the head of the parade and began shouting commands.

'Alec'

'Sir!'

'You and Raymond get the vehicles inside, the crews can begin any maintenance needed if they so wish.'

'Sir' He replied before quickly making his way over to the awaiting tanks.

'Right that's all, Arthur you can take the rest of the parade'

'Thank you sir!' The man in question then began to get the remaining troops marching into the camp area that was being set up by the engineers.'

'Right that's all I needed Varrot' The general said quickly turning back to her.

'Sir if it's not too much trouble I'd like to introduce you to my regiment commanders'.

'Ah certainly please lead the way' Varrot quickly lead to way to the spectating crowd of militiamen

'Regiment ATTENTION!' everyone noticing Varrot approaching snapped to attention.

'Oh please that isn't necessary, no need for such formalities this early in the morning' Said general giving a warm smile.

'Ah of course sir, REGIMENT AT EASE, right stand easy.' at that the regiment immediately relaxed.

'please just address me as Aaron.' Varrot gave an awkward look before nodding.

'Welkin, Alicia, Faldio!' The three quickly made their way over giving short salutes.

'These three are my top squad leaders' Varrot said gesturing to them.

'Ah yes Welking Gunther, we've briefly met' Aaron said before turning to Welkin.'

'I've heard much of your exploits, of the young lieutenant valiantly leading his simple squad of militia against the might of the imperial army.'

'Well it's not just me I have my squad to thank as well as my sister Isara, without her we wouldn't have our squad tank.'

'Ah yes the Edelweiss, a fine piece of engineering by the late Theimer so I'm told' Upon hearing her fathers name Isara looked up

'Yes that is true' She said walking up next to Welkin

'Ah you must be the girl in question, a pleasure' He said holding out his hand, Isara shook it happily.

'Well I imagine we will have plenty of time to talk as we'll be working alongside eachother but I must apologise, I must attend to my men, so a good morning to you all' He gave a quick salute before striding purposefully away.

'He didn't even talk to me' Faldio said grumpily after he'd left

'Well he seems fine, looks like he'll get along with Isara' Alicia said giving her a smile.

'hmm he knew of my father' Isara said whilst smiling happily.

'That's all your dismissed, you can all return to your beds' Varrot said dismissing the regiment, they all gave a salute before returning to their barracks.

Isara and Alicia quickly returned to their bunks passing various conversations between the girls, mainly concerning the new arrivals.

'They were all so tall' said Audrey as she led in her bunk

'and handsome' added Ramona

'they all looked like pansies too me' Rosina scoffed to herself

'Not everyone has to be a muscular and butch as you Rosina' said Freesia giving her a smirk.

'Don't pretend to you don't love it' she replied

Isara quickly led down in her bunk before pulling up the covers, she slept in the far corner with Nadine on the above bunk and Alicia next door.

'What'd you think of them Nadine?' Isara asked looking upwards, Nadine's head quickly poked round the side.

'Well they were certainly different' she said with an almost dreamy smile.

'Alicia?'

'hm I don't really know because I haven't spoken to any of them, but their commander seemed friendly enough.' she said after some thought.

'He seemed to like you miss Isara' Aisha said from above Alicia

'hmm yes' muttered Isara thoughtfully.

'But they were all boys!' cried Dallas sounding quite upset.

'Oh give it a rest Dallas' cried Rosie from across the room.

Quick to defuse any tension Alicia piped up 'Right everyone try to get back to sleep we'll be training hard today, we'll have another operation any day now so, get rejuvenated' Alicia ordered

There murmurs of agreement as the girls all climbed into their respective bunks, and did their best to get back to their disturbed, the boys were doing similarly except Welkin who was in his office and bedroom casting an eye over the orders he'd just received.

'hm Kloden' he smiled, he always was a fan of nature.

* * *

'And this will be your quarters sir' said a Gallian officer

'Thank you lieutenant'

'If anything is needed feel free to ask sir' he said rather monotonously before exiting.

'hmph' Aaron walked to the balcony overlooking fort Amatriain, he watched as his troops began setting up large temporary structures to house them for their time here, he could also see engineers running around tanks getting them in prime condition outside the R&D facility, he began surveying the large fort with a pair of binoculars. A small whistle escaped his lips as he gazed at the sheer size of it.

'hmm and so it begins' he muttered quietly before turning back to his new quarters.

* * *

**Seems like a good a place as any to end this chapter, not alot happened here this is just the British arrival. Next chapter will be an introduction to the new characters in the British faction. Chapter 3 will be the start of their first operation**

**Thanks for reading please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Nothing to **

**really say so..**

**Well this chapter is rather a lot shorter than the previous**

**but do your best to enjoy it..**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Fort Amatriain, Gallia, Reveille**

The loud sound of a bugle playing through the base intercom signaled the morning wakeup.

'Right time for brekafast lads' Vyse said jumping out of bed, ever the morning person

'Great, I'm starving!' someone replied

A similar event was taking place on the rest of the base as it slowly woke for the morning.

'Ah excellent! You up for some grub sir?' Asked Alec. The officers were currently involved leisure activities inside a rather lavishly decorated offciers lounge inside the main headquarters

'Um yes I suppose it wouldn't go amiss.' Aaron replied with a grin as they rose out of the armchairs.

'Oh one thought anyone know where it is' He asked aloud

'ah I'm sure we'll find it sir' Raymond replied with a shrug, 'can't be that hard to miss, You coming Arthur?' He asked to the oldest of the four.

'Um no I don't think it necessary, I'll just go and see how the men are doing?'

'We'll join you shortly then' Aaron said and the three left the room. They walked in a single line down the various corridors passing Gallians and British alike who would make way while giving a quick salute. They soon reached the large chalk steps at the front of the building. Many of the people ahead of them appeared to be heading in the same direction so they soon join the 'hunger crowd' as it had become known. Rather quickly many eyes were upon them as they walked, which they found slighlty unnerving but did their best not to show it

They quickly found the large mess hall everyone appeared to be heading to. Upon entry they were presented with rows of tables with chairs surrounding, and a large food hatch at the far end. The three quickly nabbed themselves some eggs toast and bacon and searched for an empty table to sit at.

'It's looking rather full sir' Raymond muttered with slight irritation

'I suppose we wait for people to leave?' He replied

'Oh sir someone appears to be trying to attract your attention' Alec said while pointing to a smiling Welkin in a far corner waving at them.'

'Ah lieutenant Gunther appears to have space, come along gentleman' They made their way towards Welkin and the people he was sat with, as they travelled past tables they could again feel eyes on them.

'They don't try to make a less obvious do they' Alec said purposefully loudly, at this many went back to their eating realising their mistake.

Ah good morning Lieutenant Gunther, pleasure to see you again.' Aaron said with a broad smile

'Likewise sir, you three looked stuck for space so feel free to have a seat' Welkin said returning the smile.

'Much obliged' Raymond said as they sat down.

'These are some members of my squad' Welkin said gesturing to the faces around him. Aaron gave a nod in acknowledgement

'Good to meet you all, I hear we'll be fighting together soon Gunther, We've orders to strike the Imperial supply base in Kloden but I haven't been given a very broad background of the place I was hoping you and your squad could fill us in.'

'I'd be happy too, I was planning on briefing my squad soon on the operation anyway, feel free to join us.'

'Thankyou' Aaron said before eating his breakfast at terrific speed.

Once they had all finished they made their way to the brifing room. There was already a large map of Kloden with the imperial supply base marked clearly.

'This is the area the forest covers' said Welkin gesturing to the map 'The supply base is marked here, unfortunately that's all we know. We've got no idea of the layout what they have there or of any weapon emplacements like long range mortars.'

'Hmm well I suppose we could work on it.'

'Also getting to the base will be a hard challenge also, the forest is incredibly dense and very hard to trek, moving our tanks is going to be extremely difficult.'

'Hmm not the easiest operation I've ever had, still I'm confident we shall succeed even with difficulty.' Aaron said with confidence.

'Well that's all I really needed so I'll leave you and your squad Gunther, good day.' After that Aaron quickly left with Raymond and Alec in tow.

'It doesn't look easy, the chance of ambush is uncomfortably high.' Raymond mentioned

'Yes I think it would be prudent sir, to set up a forward command post and then sending out scouts to determine the Imperials whereabouts. We cna be assured they'll have outposts aswell as the base in that forest.' Alec pointed out

'Agreed, atleast that way will have somewhere to get reinforcements from quickly.' Aaron quickly finished.

'Right I'll return to my office I think gentleman I'll see you again' Aaron said parting with them towards his room.

'Alright sir we'll see you at lunch.' They replied

* * *

'Hey boss, what do you think of the general?'

'I'm not really sure yet Rosie, We haven't seen him in combat yet... I sure hope he isn't another Damon.' Welkin said, their were many murmurs of agreement.

'Anyway enough of that, It's not our place to judge. We've been ordered to Kloden, The Empire has set up a forward supply base there that is supplying their invasion. We need to neutralise it for obvious reasons. I haven't quite got a plan together yet, I know it's going to be difficult though considering it's Kloden. But I assume we're all up for it...' Everyone nodded 'Good right we leave for Kloden at 0800 tomorrow make sure your all set, Squad dismissed.'

* * *

**And that's chapter 2 done!**

**Time for some tea I think**

**Please review and send me you criticism**

**Alternatively you could bang on your keyboard with your fists or head**

**Whatever takes your fancy **


	4. Chapter 3

**Time for a update!**

**yay**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Fort Amatriain, Gallia, 0700 hours**

It early morning, Squad 7 and Squad 1 plus a small detachment of British troops and armour were preparing to move out towards the Kloden wildwood to knock out a large imperial supply base there.

'Come on people, we need a little pace this morning!' Cried to speed up the troops loading the supply trucks. 'Come on Claudia, if we could leave today that'd be great' As Claudia struggled with a large supply crate.

'Isara!'

'Ah yes?, ah Alicia!' Isara said turning round

'Welkin wants the Edelweiss prepped and ready'

'Okay tell him I'm on it' She replied running in the direction of the R&D facility.

'Raymond you can watch things from here while me and Alec deal with Kloden right?'

'Yeah I'll keep things in order'

'Excellent, Alec?' Aaron said turning 'Have Archie prepare the Churchill'

'Alright sir' He said leaving.

'Okay right well, all I can say is good luck sir.'

'Much obliged Raymond' Aaron said while leaving.

He began to walk in the direction of the R&D facility, on the way he passed a platoon of parading soldiers who gave a short generals salute before marching off towards the range. He was now nearing the R&D facility when their came faint rumbling as a British Mk VII Churchill medium tank emerged through the main doors. This one in particular was the general's personal command tank, It was different from the rest of the British tanks. It had a numerous numbers of aerials produced from the turret and it was instead of green was a Dark charcoal colour, it also had a golden stripe going down the length of it.

'Morning sir!' said a burly man with a walrus moustache rose from the drivers hatch

'Morning Archie, if you'd be so kind bring the Church round to the front and rejoin the convoy.

'Right you are sir!' He said before disappearing again as the large vehicle began to crawl it's way forward.

'Ah sir your here'

'Alec there you are' he said as Alec emerged from the warehouse.

'Splendid, well I leave it you to get the tro..' He was cut off suddenly by a sound of a loud engine as one of the largest tanks he had ever seen emerged from the warehouse behind Alec.

'Bloody hell..' Alec whispered turning round.

'Wel..Welkin!?' Aaron asked looking up at Welkin stood atop the massive tanks turret

'Morning sir, let me introduce my fathers tank the Edelweiss.'

'Good lord this is huge!, who's running this thing.'

'I am!' Isara said emerging from the drivers hatch.

'What's the calibre on that gun!'

'It's a Theimer 88mm, custom designed by my father' she said happily

'I suddenly feel a lot more optimistic Welkin.'

'It is fine indeed, I'm just glad Is kept it working for so many years.'

'Right, right' Aaron said not paying a lot of attention as he looked over the huge tank.

'Well enough chitchat we've got to be away soon so join the convoy.'

'Yes sir, Is! advance'

At this the Edelweiss lurched forward before driving steadily to the awaiting convoy of tanks and trucks.

'Right come on Alec, if you've got your gear then get to your position, we're moving off in half an hour'

'Yes sir!'

* * *

**Fort Amatriain 0800**

'Right embark!' cried an Officer.

At this order all the troops awaiting at the sides of the road through the fort surged into the awaiting trucks, quickly everyone was seated and the doors secured.

'Battalion, ADVANCE!' and slowly but surely the convoy moved off with the generals tank and the Edelweiss at the head with trucks making up the rear. The convoy was comprised of a small detachment of British troops making of 3 trucks and the other 7 trucks being made up of Regiment 3 Militia.

Quickly the convoy reached the walls of Randgriz and passed by the front gate, progress was slow because of the amount of refugees making their way to capital.

'Could you make way please!' cried Aaron through use of a megaphone while standing atop hit tanks turret in a rather arrogant looking fashion. Refugees began to part allowing the convoy. It was quiet at first but as the trucks carrying Militiaman came through the crowd there began loud cheers from the horde ahead of them

'Give em hell lads'

'Yay for the militia!'

'Send em back to the fatherland!'

as they finally reached the far side of the crowd and the cheers died down the vehicles began to speed up.

'Sir don't you think you should get inside, it was would be inconvenient if you were to fall off!' Alec shouted from his position inside the tank, he had to shout loudly to be heard over the engines.

'Nonsense Alec, I must look proud for the men'

'Yes but wouldn't it be terrible if you were accidently ran over by us sir?'

'Point taken' He said as the tank hit a large bump on the road and Aaron nearly lost his footing, after that he quickly climbed into his hatch before bolting it tightly.

'So how long will we be sir?' asked Archie from the drivers seat

'Should take us 4 hours to reach Kloden' he replied

'Righto sir.'

* * *

**Arrival at Kloden**

'Here we are Kloden... I think we'll set up on this side of the river' Aaron said gesturing to the river running round this side of Kloden.

'Yes sir, all right you men no time for dawdling get your arses moving! and start unloading!' Cried a burly sergeant. The men grumbled and muttered but soon set to work establishing the small temporary outpost.

'Lieutenant Welkin!'

'You called sir?' Welkin said climbing down from the Edelweiss

'Yes, I leave you to establish your troops accommodating, I leave you and Alec to run things.'

'Right sir, and where will you be' Alec said walking up to them

'I'll be taking a small scouting party to survey the area, and try to assess the Imperial forces in the region'

'Okay sir, good luck'

'I shouldn't be too long, Sergeant! I'm going to need 4 willing scouts.'

'Sir!' He said snapping to attention 'You 4 get over 'ere! Your to assist the General in his scouting operation clear?'

'Yes sergeant!' They chorused quickly snapping up the rifles and caps. The British army was currently issuing the common private soldier with a no. 4 Lee Enfield SMLE.

'Right I shall return I imagine sometime after dark, clear Alec, Welkin?' He said loading his side arm, he was currently using a Webley 45. revolver. 'Very clear sir' Alec replied

'Right then move out!' At this the small party of 5 crossed the shallow river and was quickly submerged by the dense trees.

Meanwhile further along the river..

'Lieutenant Nonnekopf!...' No answer 'Lieutenant Nonnekopf!' he said again with more gusto this time.

'What is it this time Karl?'

'The Gallians and British are here' he whispered from his position. This imperial scout was currently prone behind a large fallen tree, behind him Lieutenant Nonnekopf sat on a tree stump underneath a small camouflaged tarpaulin draped over some poles in the ground with a wireless radio in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

'What!' he said a little to loudly

'Shhhhhh, the Gallians are just past the river, down there' He said gesturing in their direction.

'Damn! Colonel Schroder will need to hear of this!' He said and he began to fiddle with his wireless.

* * *

**Right here I end this chapter**

**Next chapter a skirmish will ensue!**

**Again as always please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Taken me a while longer**

**than usual but it's finally up**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Kloden Wild wood, Gallia, 1100 hours**

"What do you mean! Gallians? Already? Bloody hell, General Jaeger hasn't even arrived yet!... What's their current location." Colonel Schröder asked into his receiver He was currently stood inside a radio tent inside the imperial supply base

"They setting up a camp on the far side of the river about 50 yards from our position" Came the reply although slightly broken up in the transmission.

"A small detachment of 4 rifleman and a officer just crossed the river heading inwards, I imagine it's just a scouting party."

"Well Nonnenkopf just hold position, I'll take it from here"

"Yes sir, Nonnenkopf out."

Colonel Schröder quickly let the wireless receiver go letting it smack against the desk. Frustration evident on his face. Striding out of the tent he beckoned to an imperial clad in red scout armour.

"Sir?"

"Lieutenant, Gallian scouts have been sighted crossing the river, take your detachment, locate them and ambush them. That is all."

"At once sir!" The Lieutenant gave a quick salute before gathering a small squad of 8 men and setting off into the forest.

* * *

"So why are we doing this sir?"

"Well private, Gallians maps I have found to be rather vague when it comes to the layout of Kloden, That is why" Aaron paused for a moment while he hacked at a large clump of brambles that had become attached to his trousers with what looked to be a bayonet. "We are trekking through this impossible forest!" said with a sudden amount of anger.

"Yes sir but why us, couldn't you have sent some of those militia chaps?"

"Well that's hardly a good image to create for ourselves is it? We need to appear independent to our new found companions."

"Well it doesn't make any sense to me sir" He said with a sigh

"Yes but your the average infantryman, therefore it doesn't matter. Now less chatter and more trekking."

The party was making slow progress, they had left the 'path' of the forest and decided to try to pass through the dense trees which were complimented with all manner of bushes, brambles and similar fauna.

"Hang on a minute sir! I've got tangled in brambles"

"Oh bloody hell sergeant, we haven't got time for such triviality, Private go and help him out"

"Right sir" with a sigh the soldier approached the sergeant bayonet drawn and began to saw his way through the thick brambles that had unexplainably become wrapped around the sergeants right arm and leg.

"Hang on sarge, have you out in a min-" The last of his sentence was cut off when a bullet slammed into the back of his head, throwing the poor man's now corpse onto of the sergeant who in turn fell into the brambles currently trapping him.

"Bloody hell!"

"Contact!"

"Where?"

"Dunno sir, think from the left."

The party quickly dropped to a prone position on the forest floor. All facing different directions scanning the trees for any sign of an imperial.

"Anyone else hit?"

"Negative, we're all good"

"Sergeant, how's he looking?"

"He's dead sir!"

"Relieve him of his rifle and tags and start to make your way back the direction we came, we've obviously travelled to close for comfort to the Imps."

The sergeant tried to rise up from his position but quickly all but jumped back to the ground as a volley of shots rang out to his right hand side.

"Their on the left sir!"

* * *

"What do you reckon that was boss?" Rosie asked looking towards the forest. Everyone's attention had suddenly been drawn to the forest when shots began to sound off in the distance.

"Sounds like the general's caught in a fire fight?"

"Wow we've only just got here, that's a record even for him" Archie muttered from underneath the Churchill. "Pass me that spanner would you corporal."

"If they've met the Imps already means they might have ventured to close to the base, They can't fight a base full of soldiers alone. Lieutenant Gunther?" Alec said before looking towards him expectantly.

"Um right..." Welkin paused for a moment "Largo assemble a squad, and get the the general's position. Sounds like they need backup."

"Sure thing boss, You lot get up off your arses and gear up, your going forest trekking." There were grunts of disapproval but the squad of Largo, Rosie, Juno, Aisha and Claudia quickly formed and followed the trail the General and his group had left.

"How far away do you reckon they are Largo?" Rosie asked as they stepped over brambles and dodged low hanging branches

"They didn't sound too far, we better get there soon sounds like the fight's heating up"

* * *

"Cover me I'm reloading!" An infantryman said rolling to side behind a tree before beginning to shove clips into the breech of his Lee Enfield.

"Roger that" Aaron said before rising up near a tree and blazing away with his revolver into the tree line ahead of him, Hearing the return salvo he quickly hugged the tree for cover as rounds began to ricochet off it's thick bark.

"Fire at the muzzle flashes, if you can spot any!" He cried to his remaining three men. Only two were firing the sergeant was near the corpse of the fallen soldier clutching at his arm where blood was flowing rather freely.

"I'm bleeding out over here!"

"Private go and sort him, give me your rifle." Aaron quickly grasped the the rifle offered to him and the private approached the sergeant, ripping a bit of his tunic away and trying to craft a makeshift bandage.

Aaron was now lying low behind a thick bush. slowly he pushed forwards forcing his rifle through the bush as he peered the the thin branches at the opposite tree line. Everyone was waiting silently hidden and the firing died down. Scouring with his eyes he searched for what seem like hours to him until he found the slight glint from the sun reflecting of a poor Imps helmet he had risen slightly to high behind the foliage

Raising the rifle up quickly slowed his breathing and paused for a few seconds his finger poised on the trigger.

Finally he squeezed the trigger, A report rang out followed by a yelp and the helmet disappeared from view with a splatter of red behind it.

What quickly followed was an angry salvo of fire from the imperial side, scattering any animals that had stayed for the show but not doing a huge amount of damage to anyone else.

* * *

"Sounds like we're near now, keep moving forward" Largo said in hushed voice

"Wait a minute mishter Largo, Where's mish Mann?" Aisha asked in her childish voice.

"God-dammit Claudia you klutz" Rosie muttered angrily

"We'll have to find her later we're close now. They haven't seen us yet so we have surprise on our side, spread out and move forward." Largo ordered in a slightly hushed voice

Rosie moved faster then the rest and had reached to Brits before anyone else, crawling forward she made her way to a thick tree and hid behind it. Slowly she leaned round it's side before unleashing a hail of fire into the tree line quickly stopping all Imperial return fire as they all ducked to find cover.

"Quick lads suppressing fire!" Cried Aaron as his two privates rose up and began firing wildly into the imperial position.

"General, we've been sent help get your squad out of the area. Looks like you need." Largo said running tot eh generals crouched position.

"Well forget about me! I've got a corpse and a wounded man that's needs moving." He replied whilst blind firing with his revolver.

"Aisha help that man to his feet and get him out of here!" Largo ordered gesturing to the wounded sergeant.

"Okie dokie mishter Largo" she answered before moving towards the sergeant. "I've got you sher!" Aisha said while going slightly red trying to get the large man to his feet.

Once Aisha and the wounded man were away the group started to back away the way they came whilst keeping up a steady stream of suppressing fire.

"Look out Largo! Imp reinforcements" shouted Juno pointed to a gap in the tree line to their left, true enough at least 5 shock troopers burst through the undergrowth and began firing.

"Time to move Kids!" Largo said as the group realising they were outnumbered and out gunned began to run for the haven of the dense trees they had spent so long trying to pass.

"Quickly before they can get a target on you" Aaron all but shouted. Most of the group had passes into the trees by now, never one to leave a man behind Aaron was last. As he approached the gap in the tree line the shock troopers opened up blocking his escape with fire. With no choice he darted to his left and jumped through the trees. Adrenalin pushing him onwards he ran not paying particular attention to the direction he was going until he reached a clearing. Making sure the imps were long gone he allowed himself a rest.

* * *

"Dammit Claudia! Why didn't you pay more attention to where you were going" She thought angrily to herself "Now I'm lost, just my luck as well."

She continued to trek blindly, rifle slung over one shoulder, head down. A twig snapped ahead of her, she stopped dead and slowly raised her head before her eyes opened in alarm!.

'"Well well Heinrich! What do we have here?" Two Imperial scouts slowly approached her weapons raised, She grasped at her rifle strap. "Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you" She quickly let go of it. "Good girl" At this one of the imperials switched his rifle round and slammed the butt of it into her face knocking her cold

"Looks like we've got one for the range" one of them said, the other just chuckled darkly.

* * *

**And so ends this chapter**

**like always please review**

**criticism always welcome :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Finally managed to**

**make myself write a **

**new chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Kloden Wild wood, Gallia**

Aaron looked up, alarm etched on his features, He heard the distinct sounds of boots on the forest floor, voices too.

_'Gallian'_ He thought _'No, impossible with those East Europan accents.' _The voices were coming dangerously close to his position, he quickly secluded himself behind a thick tree stump and a dense bush.

"Come on Konrad, Schröder's gonna have us diggin ditches as it is!"

"I'm carrying a Gallian here, I don't see you doing anything!"

Two large figures emerged into the clearing ahead of him. Lying low behind the tree stump he exposed the chamber of his revolver counting the remaining rounds _'two, damn!' _

"Drop her here, i'll check the map. Makesure we're going the right way" At this the larger of the two unceremoniously dropped Claudia onto the floor before walking two his companion. He had the map ahead of him as was looking at it with a frown.

"I can't make any sense of this damn thing!" He almost shouted before handing it to his companion. At this point they were both facing away from Aaron. Trying his best to stay silently he skulked towards them.

" Look your reading it wrong we are here we need to go East."

"I'm telling you we're here we need to go North!"

He raised his revolver cocking the hammer. He waited a few seconds.

"Look how could we possi-" He fired, the bullet flew true and ripped through the mans helmet turning his head into a canoe, his head flew forward as he crashed to the floor.

"Jesus christ" The other span around to look at their attacker. Aaron fired but the man moved, the bullet slamming harmlessly into a tree. He ran to Aaron slamming his body into him causing his revolver to fly from his hand. Aaron pushed him off but only received a hard punched to the stomach in return. He managed to get to his feet and drew into a boxing pose, he assumed the offensive slamming his fists into the Imperials torso but only damaged himself, the hard iron armour making melee rather difficult. The imperial wrestled him to the floor again and began to choke him.

With one hand Aaron tried to push his attacked off, with the other he withdrew a blade from his boot. He wrapped his legs around the man's waist and quickly toppled him. With the General now above him he plunged the blade into the imperial's throat. He made a gargling noise as bloody began to seep through his lips and throat as he breathed his last.

Aaron wiped his dagger against his trousers before replacing it back in his boot scabbard. retrieving his revolver he put it in his holster and began making his way to Claudia's still form.

* * *

Claudia slowly opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the light. They suddenly flew open in alarm as she realised who was standing above her. She quickly tried to get to her feet but was held down.

"Easy soldier, You've taken quite a blow to the head. I'm not finished checking the damage" Aaron continued to hold her down despite her physical protests and examined her head.

"You should be all right" He said before lifting her up, she blushed slightly in embarrassment "Can you stand? I expect you'll have a heavy concussion" She slowly nodded. "Would you mind telling me your name?"

"Private Claudia Mann, sir!" she answered now standing on her own two feet, she tried to give a salute but quickly clutched her head with her eyes screwed shut.

"Yes, as I thought" He said noticing her look of pain before chuckling slightly. He subconsciously began looking her up and down. _'Hmm pretty face, long hair, average height, also.. Nonononono! What are you doing you bally oaf. Got to prioritise! We can think of such things later, first need to get back to camp' _

"Private, We need to make our way back to camp. I think I can make my way I'll trust you to follow me"

"ye.. yes sir" Claudia replied finally removing her hands from her head.

Together Claudia and the General began their walk back to camp, every now and then Aaron would call a halt, they'd stop and listen weapons raised before moving off again, constantly scanning with their eyes for any sign of movement. After about half an hours walking they deemed it safe and relaxed into a normal manner of walking.

"So tell me about yourself Claudia, may I call you Claudia?" Aaron said suddenly making Claudia jump slightly.

"Um yes, ofcourse sir!" She said standing straighter

"Please no need to be so formal, especially not at this moment in time" She relaxed a little at this, but not much.

"Well I'm 19. I live alone, I'm also extremely unlucky. I used to try my best not to go out but that changed when my house was destroyed by a stray shell.."

"Your joking?" Her solemn face corrected him

"What about yourself general?" Her eyes widened at her own boldest " Ahh sorry sir, forgive my curiosity?"

"Please miss Mann I don't mind" She breathed an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Well, I'm 23. Unusually young for a General, It was my father really that got me here which I'm not proud of. I studied at Sandhurst and didn't even graduate top of my class. How he managed to jump me to brigadier then Lieutenant General I don't know myself."

"Umm Sandhurst?" Claudia asked sheepishly

"It's a British military academy" He answered with a smile

"Oh like Lanseal?"

"... Where?"

"Gallian military acacdemy" She answered in a rather proud manner

"Oh did you study there?" He asked genuinely intrigued

"No" She said looking down "I've always been a shut in thanks to my luck" still looking down.

"Oh I see- look out!" too late he warned and Claudia walked directly into a tree. With a cry she clutched at her already damaged head and fell to the floor, the world spinning around her.

"Oh good lord! Are you alright?"

"Just proving my point" She answered trying to reassure him but to no avail. He holstered his revolver and hauled her to her feet.

"I've just made myself worse" She said with a pained expression before falling into a semi-conscious state.

"Oh dear, that's hardly helpful" Aaron muttered taking her rifle, he put the strap across across his chest before throwing one of her arms around him and lifting her up bridal-style.

* * *

"Hey Fina? sleeping beauty's awake!" Rosie called to the blonde medic.

"Oh, okay! thanks for watching her Rosie!"

"right I'll go now then" with that she left the field hospital

Claudia opened her eyes and sat up eyeing her surroundings in a confused manner

"Ah Claudia your awake, Welcome back" Fina said coming to her side.

" You've got a mild concussion and a bruise but you should be fine, I've examined you everything is good so your free to go any time " She spoke extremely fast making it hard for Claudia to follow. once Fina had finished and resumed her duties Claudia slowly rose from the bed and stood up she swayed slightly then steadied herself, she saw her rifle propped against the bed. she quickly grasped it before leaving the tent. By now it had gone dark. The small camp was mainly asleep but there was one camp fire with some figures sat idly around. In the distance there were others keeping watch on the camps perimeter.

Her stomach grumbled loudly indicating her want for food. She quickly made her way to the camp fire Nadine, Wavy, Isara, Lynn and Karl were sat around. Isara was cooking soup on the fire Nadine and Wavy were in engaging in polite conversation and Karl was sat rather awkwardly, Lynn asleep on one shoulder snoring quietly.

"Ahh Claudia your just in time!" Isara said looking " We saw you come in, you missed supper I'm afraid but this vegetable soup should be alright.

Claudia gave a happy smile. Since she'd joined her 'bad luck' had causer her to have few friends but the Darcsens always welcomed and were happy to see her. She was glad for that bit of luck as she called it. She quickly joined Isara eagerly eyeing the large pot on the fire.

* * *

"Right enough surveying of maps and the like for one day Alec, I'm starving" Aaron said stretching "I've gone an bally missed supper."

"I'm feeling more tired than anything else sir, Think I'll just sleep" Alec said making his way to his bed in their shared tent.

"Suit yourself" Aaron replied leaving. He stood in his trousers, boots and under shirt letting the cool night air surround him. The delicious smell of well made soup wafted over to him, spotting the light of a fire he made his way over

* * *

**Another chapter **

**completed**

**Please review and Favourite and **

**so on and so forth**


	7. Chapter 6

**Another update!**

**The story is slowly building.**

**This is mainly story development **

**no combat.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Kloden, Wild Wood, Gallia**

"How's your head?"

"Swimming" Claudia said glumly

"here" Isara passed her a bowl of steaming soup with a smile, she took it eagerly.

"How long was I out?" Claudia asked before grasping a spoon and filling herself with the food furiously.

"Umm.." Isara stared up in thought "Maybe.. four hours?"

Claudia spat her mouthful of soup out suddenly "Four hours! Did I miss anything important?"

"No don't worry Claudia, we're being briefed tomorrow, your still in the loop" Isara replied still looking up.

"Isara is that ready? Lynn wake up" Karl nudged his shoulder slightly, Lynn whined in reply.

"Five more minutes, don't be so stingy" Lynn said pouting, Karl sighed loudly, Nadine had to stifle a giggle.

"How exactly did I end up in the field hospital?"

"The British General brought you in, he said you'd been taken by the Imperials and he'd 'liberated' you"

"Oh" Claudia's cheeks began to change to a rosy coloured tint

"Why are you blushing?" Nadine asked with a growing smirk

"Uh! No reason!" Claudia snapped rather quickly.

The rest of the group began to huddle closer to the fire and grab bowls.

They all stopped though as a figure approached through the darkness.

"I say! Miss Gunther is that soup on offer I'm starved!"

"Oh! uh General" Isara said beginning to get up.

"Oh please stay seated, But seriously that stuff smells just divine!" He said with a wide grin.

"Of course sir" Isara said taking the hint passing him a bowl, he took the proffered bowl before taking a seat nearer the fire.

"Ah miss Mann, I'm glad to see your up and about" He said before shovelling soup and vegetables into his mouth.

"Hm?" She said looking up "Oh sir!" suddenly very tense.

"Please, at ease private" She relaxed ever so slightly. "I hope your feeling better"

"Yes.. thank you!" _'For more than one thing' _She thought but decided not to voice it.

"Miss Gunther, any idea what your brother is thinking? Said something earlier about searching for animal trails, whatever that's got to do with anything?" Aaron asked suddenly

"Sorry no, Welkin is..." She thought for few seconds "Hard to understand" She paused then nodded to herself satisfied with her explanation.

"Yes, noticed that myself. This is excellent by the way" He said gesturing to the soup. "Feels like I haven't eaten in days."

Isara smiled at the compliment "Your similar to my brother, when it comes to my cooking I mean" Aaron laughed at this.

"Well, I must really be catching some sleep. I imagine tomorrow will be intense, so I bid you all goodnight He passed his bowl to Isara before getting up and turning away. He stopped though looking back.

"Oh and miss Mann, try not to walk into any more trees. Someone might be around to carry you back" Claudia blushed heavily and hid her face, although no one could see it Claudia was smiling. Ever so slightly.

* * *

**Another chapter ****completed**

**sorry that this one was rather**

**a lot shorter. Anyway as always.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay so this chapter**

**will probably be longer**

**I plan to get the entire Kloden operation**

**done in one chapter, another point to make **

**Aaron will behave less like a General and more **

**like a footsoldier in this particular chapter**

**so lets begin**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Gallia, Kloden Wild Wood**

Aaron ever the morning person awoke at seven, throwing on his field greens he grasped his holster and sword&scabbard before shaking Alec awake

"Uwaa!?" Alec exclaimed looking around in a confused stupor

"Alec get dressed, we're moving out soon!" Aaron answered and proceeded to rip the covers off of Alec's camp bed

"Agh! Alright I'm getting up" At this Aaron strode out into the camp, Alec was left grumbling to himself as he sluggishly got dressed.

"Morning Archie" Aaron called as he passed by a pair of legs underneath his tank.

"Morning sir" Came a muffled reply

Aaron continued his walk toward the command tent where Varrot and Welkin were already waiting looking attentively at a large map. They both quickly snapped to attention as he entered.

"At ease" He said with a wave of his hand "What do we know logistically"

"According to intelligence they have a small garrison of mainly scouts, an AT howitzer, and a single tank." Varrot answered calmly whilst pointing to various places on the map indicating guard stations.

"Well I think we can safely say we're more than a match" Aaron looked attentively at the map, resting his head on one hand. "The best course of action I think would be a direct frontal assault, use numbers and superior armour to smash our way through their defences." Welkin and Varrot both nodded in agreement "Excellent, well assemble your squad Gunther. We move in hour." Welkin gave a salute before striding out.

"I hear he's very 'green', is he up for it?" Aaron said turning to Varrot

"Lieutenant Gunther is new granted, but so far he's shown promise" Varrot said letting a small smile form before turning back to her rather stern normal expression.

* * *

"Okay 2nd and 3rd move up on the left" Aaron began signalling with his hand and two platoons of rifleman moved up past him. "Sergeant! Get your support gun up on that ridge overlooking the base, when things open I'm going to need you put suppressive fire on those machine gun emplacements" Aaron said gesturing to the aforementioned gun nests, the sergeant gave a quick salute before moving off to the right.

"Okay let's keep it moving" The troops continued to move to the front of the base, there were a few troops muttering to each other "Keep it silent back there." Very soon the British and Gallians were in position opposite the entrance of the Kloden supply base unknown to the Imps, hidden in the dense tree lines.

Further back Welkin and Alec were waiting in the Edelweiss and Churchill, awaiting the signal to advance, a large ridge to the rear of the base was occupied by Catherine, Marina, Cezary.

"Are you okay mish Mann?" Aisha whispered from her position next to Claudia who was shaking ever so slightly.

"I'm fine, it's just cold" She said gritting her teeth and loading her carbine.

"Cut the chatter!" someone reprimanded further down.

Aaron got up from his prone position to a crouch before imitating an imaginary grenade in his hands to the two infantryman beside him, they both nodded and began pulling grenades from their belts.

Aaron pulled the pin on his grenade, holding the handle he counted to three in his head.

1...2...3 He let the handle fly before letting the grenade sour through the air. It flew true and landed behind a low wall of sandbags much to the imps dismay.

"Grenade! GRENADE!" One shouted scrambling away but was too late, it exploded riddling three men with shrapnel killing them instantly. Soon after the sergeant and his support gunner open fired on the base from the somewhere in the dense trees to the right wounded several men, at this the entire line of troops eagerly waiting to attack began raining a hail of lead on the remaining Imp guards. Well all to say for one cowering Gallian engineer, Claudia Mann was lying chest down in the dirt clutching her rifle as an deranged thirteen year old to her side armed with a sub-machine gun began spraying fire wildly whilst cheering rather unusually for such a young girl.

"Guess that's the signal Is, start her up" Welkin ordered from his position in the Edelweiss' turret.

"Roger" Isara started up the ignition before accelerating towards the erupting battle.

Archie and Alec in the Churchill quickly followed behind them. Soon they linked up with the others and began firing away with their coaxial guns.

"Welkin, I'll need you to put a round through that front gate" Aaron called as he clambered onto the Edelweiss' turret where Welkin was poking out whilst signalling for Alec to move forward. "Roger!" Welkin answered as he swivel the turret to line up with the base entrance.

"Is I'll need a HE round for this!" Welkin shouted into his comm over the surrounding gunfire. "Affirmative" came the reply "Loaded!"

"Fire!" The Edelweiss' main cannon erupted like the mouth of a dragon and soon after the front gate erupted in flames. "Move forward, move forward!" Soldiers of the Allied nations began pushing their way through into the inner compound where many Imps already lied dead thanks to the fire support from the Gallian snipers.

"Keep pushing inwards" Aaron cried from his place beside Welkin "We got a medium tank on the left" Largo's voice came through the comm. "Roger we'll take care of it" Alec quickly answered bringing the Churchill ahead of the Edelweiss, as it neared the Imp positions a round slammed into its side. "Minor damage, Archie brings us around!" The Churchill quickly veered left bringing it's front to face the incoming fire from the Imperial medium tank. "Load up a AT round!"... "Loaded!"

"Fire!" The Churchills 75mm gun fired, the round ripped through the imperial tanks side plate and exploded inside, fire incased the tank and it's turret flew skyward.

"Hit, its finished sir!" Alec relayed through his comm. "Roger that, good shooting Alec, all troops keep up the pressure and push forward!" Aaron ordered still atop the Edelweiss.

By now most of the imperial garrison was was pushed to one single defensive spot. "Keep up your fire men!" Suddenly a crash like a clap of thunder rang off in the distance and a AT shell slammed into the Churchill's right tread bringing it to a rather sliding halt.

"Christ where did that come from! Welkin pull back! Pull back!" Welkin heeded the warning and Isara reversed the Edelwiess into cover behind a barrack

"I'll try to get a visual" Aaron jogged around the side of the building, only to abruptly run back again under a hail of gunfire.

"Careful sir the are still Imps in the area!" Alec called as he rushed to Aaron's position abandoning the damaged Churchill Archie in tow.

"Welkin, you got anything to deal with AT guns" Aaron called up to the person in question atop the Edelwiess. He appeared to ponder for a second before nodding and turning to his wireless

"Catherine, Marina, Cezary? Are you all still in position"

"Affirmative" Came a cold voice devoid of emotion, he could only assume belonged to Marina

"Can you get a visual on the Imperial AT gun?" There was no reply, instead he heard several shots fired

"Roger, enemy gun has been neutralised" Came the rather haughty voice of Cezary.

"Good work, keep up the fire support, Gunther out."

"Hold on lieutenant!" Catherine's heavily accented although panicked voice came through the comm. "Theres a large Imperial tank approaching from the north!"

"Okay roger that" Welkin quickly replied before relaying it to Aaron.

* * *

Jaeger sat in the turret of his tank, the large red monster disturbed the tranquillity of the forest as it rumbled through crushing various fauna and foliage. The Lupus was a monster of a heavy tank, dark red in colour with it's massive 122mm cannon it could outmatch almost any tank it was faced with in armour and fire power.

Jaeger was looking eagerly to the coming battle. Everyone in the Empire had heard of the British Empire's choice to join Gallia in it's conflict against the East but so far no one had met them in battle. He looked forward to meeting them in combat.

"General, the supply base is in sight!"

"Excellent, full speed!" Jaeger all but shouted as the Lupus surged forward with profound speed for a tank of it's size. Very soon it passed through the bases rear entrance to a flurry of Imperial troops doing their best to leave.

"You there what's happening?" Jaeger called to a limpin Imperial scout

"Our commander has ordered a retreat, we're outnumbered and being pushed back!"

"Carry on then soldier and tell your commander General Jaeger has arrived and intends to hold them off while you make your escape"

"Yes sir, will do sir!" The scout quickly limped to the waiting transports to extract the crippled garrison.

Jaeger finished conversing and to his attention to a rather large Gallian tank supported by every class of soldier. Also unusually their appeared to be someone stood atop the tank. '_Green uniform? I know of no military that uses green?' _Jaeger thought to his, his thoughts were interrupted when a round narrowly missed the Lupus' left tread. Looking forward he could see a large amount of smoke from the Gallian tanks cannon obscuring his view of the tank.

"Adelheid!" Jaeger called to his driver "We're losing here, we'll firing two rounds then start to pull back. That should them long enough for everyone else to escape!"

"Yes sir!" Adelheid replied from his place below Jaeger

Following his orders, Jaeger fired two shots from the Lupus' main gun. The first hit the Edelweiss' in the front but didn't penetrate. The second however was fired at the advancing infantry which quickly called them to halt their advance and dive for cover. AT this Adelheid began to reverse the Lupus' back whilst it's turret coaxial machine gun continued to suppress the infantry. A couple of rounds from the Edelweiss' and some lance rounds courtesy of Largo slammed into the Lupus' side plates but nothing penetrated.

Deciding he was safely far away to make a run Jaeger fired a final HE round from his tank at the infantry before Adelheid powered up it's large twin turbine ragnoline engine and quickly left the supply base far behind in the dense forest.

* * *

**So that's Kloden supply base finished**

**My first time writing a battle scene so I'd like some feed back**

**On it. Also at the end their Jaegers point of view. I think in future **

**chapters I'll start adding (insert character) POV and so on.**

**Anyway as always review, I read them all and feed back is probably necessary for a **

**new writer like myself**


	9. Chapter 8

**It's taken a short while to **

**actually get an update done but **

**here it is**

**This is just troops during 'downtime'**

**Chapter 8**

**Fort Amatriain, Gallia, 1300 hours**

* * *

After the success of the Kloden operation the small company had returned to base a day later, the regular army moved in to secure the area and try to prevent any Imperial presence from increasing in the area again. That was two days ago and most of squad 7 was either down at the range, training with Rodriguez, or doing what soldiers to best when they aren't training or in combat, nothing.

Being in militia did have it's privileges, not being part of the regular army meant they weren't obligated to do drill. Less could be said for the resident British troops who if they weren't doing weapons maintenance, target practice or training were quickly grabbed by their drill sergeants and formed into large khaki clad boxes of men marching continuously up and down the camp. Much to the amusement of the militia who had taken to sitting out in front of their barracks in deck chairs they had procured from somewhere doing basically nothing.

"Damn this weather!" Aaron exclaimed throwing open his office's window "I know it's late spring but I feel like I'm in Egypt again!" He said loosening his tie and his already sparse uniform. His various military accessories namely his Epaulettes and golden lanyard were strewn throughout the room and his coat was unceremoniously dropped on an armchair

"I don't know what you mean sir" Alec replied not looking up from the book he was reading, he was seemingly unaffected by the 'ghastly heat' as the general had come to name it still being fully dressed in an large armchair with a cigar in one hand

"Do you have to smoke as well? It's already bad enough in here" Aaron said as he slumped into his chair. Alec just looked at him for a second before returning to his book. There was a sudden explosion and a shudder sent vibrations through the room, shaking tea cups and desk ornaments.

"Oh bloody hell! To add to my discomfort Captain Bentham is doing artillery practice!"

"Look if your so irritable in here, why don't you just go for a long walk outside" Alec suggested putting emphasis on long.

"You know what I will" With that Aaron brusquely strode out, turning the corner he was met by Raymond

"Ah good afternoon si- good gracious" Raymond began looking him up and down with a rather confused expression. Aaron just sighed before walking back in grabbing his coat and cap before re-leaving.

As he emerged from the large headquarters he was met with blinding sun light reflecting off the tanks of the armoured corps that were lined up in large rows outside, various crewmen were tinkering with engines and cleaning their large bore cannons.

"Good afternoon sir!" A lieutenant cried throwing up a salute as he marched past with a two line column of infantryman marching behind him. Aaron merely gestured with a nod of his head back.

'_Need to find somewhere with some damned air conditioning' _He thought mopping his brow before replacing his cap on his head. Namely there were only two places on the camp with air conditioning rather bizarrely. One was General Damon's personal study and Aaron thoroughly disliking the man had no wish to see him, second was the large R&D facilities. He chose the latter knowing Archie would have the Churchill there as he was providing maintenance after the damage it had sustained courtesy of the Imperials.

"Hey you were right Gemma, something did stink" A Gallian regular sniggered gesturing to Isara as she worked on the Edelweiss, so far she successfully managed to ignore them. One drawback of the R&D facilities was they were shared with the regulars and they were frequent on voicing their opinions on the militia and even more so Darcsens who in the regular army there were very few if any.

"Why can't you just leave us alone!" Nadine suddenly spoke up, she was currently providing maintenance on some of squad 7s damaged weapons.

"Oh look out, one of the dark hairs is trying to grow a back bone." One of the regular said to other before they both broke out laughing.

"Pardon me for interrupting" Aaron spoke up in his thick English accent from behind the two engineers, the two regulars quickly turned around. "Who the hell are-..." Her sentence cut off as they both snapped to attention in the presence of the superior ranking officer

"I don't know how you do things in the Gallian army, but generally when someone is given a task they're expected to snap to it!" He said as he reprimanded them

"Yes sir, sorry sir won't happen again" One of the regulars answered looking straight forward "See that it doesn't, alright as you were" At this both regulars quickly dispersed going back to what they were meant to be doing. Aaron quickly relaxed smirking at their rushed movements

Nadine just looked semi-awestruck and Isara was giggling behind her hand. "Thank you sir, I don't think they would have stopped if you hadn't arrived"

"Oh please, no need for formalities miss Gunther. You may call me Aaron, the same to you Miss Nadine."

"Well you may call me Isara, Aaron"

"I feel privileged Isara" He said with a smile, Isara only blushed turning her back to him as she continued her work on the Edelweiss

"So Isara mind if I join you?" He said walking closer "The heat outside is unbearable"

"Oh certainly, not that I could deny you anyway" She answered slightly muffled, her head hidden somewhere in the engine deck of the tank.

"Splendid, so tell me what your working on today?" He said taking a seat onto of the tank.

* * *

**Ghirlandiao, Gallia, 1800 hours**

Major General Gregor continued to pace around the large planning room table, a huge map of Gallia strewn across. Tiny model soldiers and tanks and ships were set upon it like monopoly pieces, tiny flag poles were set over different military positions with Gallian and Imperial banners or British Union Jacks. In one large armchair Major General Jaeger was sat with a cigar in one hand. Finally fed up with the constant tapping of Gregor's cane as he paced he spoke up.

"What's troubling you Gregor?" He asked in that heavy Fhiraldian accent of his.

"His grace Maximilian. He recently depleted the fortress' forces by taking a division to the Barious desert along with the Batomys. What I don't understand is why, Barious holds no strategic value why lead a force there himself." He answered turning to Jaeger

"Well perhaps it has something to do with the Valkyrur?" Jaeger suggested.

"Perhaps, but it's hard to be sure. It's rare for him to go anywhere without Selvaria." Jaeger nodded in agreement. "Also I'm frustrated by his grace's complete lack of attention to this new enemy of ours, the British. He fails to recognise the danger they pose to our entire invasion! He treats them as an almost vassal nation to Gallia, It's common knowledge that Britain possesses a military similar to our own and an almost incomparable Naval strength."

"Gregor you worry to much, besides we have the Devil of the Empire on our side" Jaeger said with a wide grin, Gregor just grunted in annoyance.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 8**

**The 'Devil of the Empire' is Gregor's nickname **

**because of tactical prowess, in case anyone was confused by that.**

**As always favourites and reviews well appreciated. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Another update**

**Let us rejoice for a short while and **

**blah blah blah**

**Enough drivel on with the chapter I say!**

**Chapter 9**

**Barious Desert, Gallia, 1100 hours**

The desert stood still, the vast tan expanse sat as if paused in time. The only disturbances were a distant rumble, growing louder as time went by and a subtle shudder in the earth below. Then the dunes began to shake more violently as over the horizon came the steel silhouettes of tanks casting great scars across the landscape from their tracks. At the head of this column was a tall iron beast sporting the British union jack on the end of it's radio aerial and a rampant boar painted on the side.

"It's eerie, like no place I've ever seen" Aaron said, his eyes pressed to his binoculars as he sat on the turret of his tank. "The sand looks almost burned, not to mention the ruined buildings."

"What are we doing out here anyway?" said Martyn the tank crews young radio operator.

"Reconnaissance reports Imperial activity converging around the Barious ruins, we're going to set up a forward command post and then move in" Aaron replied lowering himself into the tanks crew compartment. "Martyn how much farther to the scouts position?"

"Half a mile sir" He piped up after studying to map on his lap for a few seconds

"Good, Archie how's she driving?"

"She's running swell sir, the sand making it a bit difficult but she'll handle it."

'She' was a large 30 tonne Sherman Firefly, it was a British variant of the American M4 medium tank. It was identical except for its long British High velocity 17 pounder anti-tank gun mounted in its turret.

A few minutes later they spotted a squad of Gallian infantryman on the horizon waving their arms, the convoy quickly reached them and a few truck loads of Gallian and British troops quickly dismounted. The pioneers quickly set too work assembling the forward command post. Two command tents, sand bags walls and a stockpile of fuel and ammunition. Nearby Captain Bentham of the royal artillery set to work getting his 25 pounders into a ideal firing position with a wide view over the ruins.

The troops quickly got into defensive firing positions in case the Imperials tried to take the initiative. To their rear the company of tanks accompanying them had formed into a firing line.

Aaron quickly assembled his officers and the Gallian scouts for briefing. Very soon the two command tents were bustling with activity, in one there was a large camp table set up with a map of the ruins laid across and the officers were all crowded round it, in the other tent were tables with various survey maps and wireless radio equipment.

* * *

"Welkin... Welkin!"

"Huh? Oh! Alicia" Welkin turned his gaze from the ruins to Alicia's mildly annoyed face "What is it?"

"Didn't hear the call? The General is asking for all the duty officers to assemble in the command tent"

"Oh, oh! right, okay, I'll be back shortly?" It came out more of a question then a statement.

"Ugh just go! _honestly how does he command a tank on a battlefield?" _She thought to herself watching him hurry away.

He quickly came upon the command tent and quickly joined the throng around the map table squeezing in between Varrot and Faldio. Faldio smirked slightly and Varrot just raised an eyebrow.

"Now that Lieutenant Gunther is here we can begin" Aaron began, turning to the waiting scouts. "First I'd like to hear your reconnaissance reports." He said

"So far movement wise Sir, there has been nothing. The imps moved into the ruins and have just stayed put since then. The biggest concentration is around this huge structure to the north end of the ruins" The scout said gesturing to a position on the map. "Apart from that there are troops spread along the ruins here and a defensive line of trenches here with tanks to the rear of them." He said finishing his report.

"Have you identified them?" Faldio suddenly spoke up

"We've identified them to be part of the Imperial Army 7th Panzer division."

"That's Prince Maximillian's command" Alec said from Aaron's right, all the British Senior officers had been briefed on the Imperial invasions high command upon their arrival. Aaron just nodded, he dismissed the scouts and turned back to the map where his Gallian orderly Alexis had marked the locations of Imperial troops that the scout had listed, he was a young man with short brown hair and blue eyes. He was someone who looked infinitely young, never seeming to get tired and begin to wither like most.

_"Well it doesn't look two difficult, their stretched two thin along their perimeter, hmm but the Imperial tanks position is perfect" _He thought to himself as he studied the trench layout. _"Can't forget the desert either, weather can be unpredictable._ Alec you shall assemble your Brigade along this line of ruined buildings here" He said drawing an imaginary line with his finger across the map. "From there you will stage a feint attack directly to the front of the imperial line, whilst this is happening Varrot and Gunther your militia company will flank their entire line from the west and push east along its length where you shall link up with Alec's force before proceeding into the town." They all nodded along as he continued his plan

"As you advance, snipers shall give you constant supporting fire from these surrounding dunes, Bentham you shall zero your Howitzers too the Imperial tanks positions, if they show signs of engaging your to immediately blanket this entire area with saturating fire, is this all understood?" They all gave quick nods "Excellent dismissed" They all saluted before returning to their troops.

* * *

"Okay everyone, prep your gear we've got our orders and are moving in ten!" Largo shouted relaying Welkin's orders to the troops. The squad quickly set to work prepping their gear, taking what they'd need and stockpiling everything they wouldn't into their truck.

"You okay Is?" Welkin asked, she was currently crouched by the side of the Edelweiss spanner in hand, adjusting something on the wheels.

"All good Welks" She said turning to him smiling wide and mopping her brow.

"It's strange isn't it?" Welkin and Isara turned to see Aaron approching them. "What power could cause such devastation?" He said as he gazed out over the vast sand dunes and ruined buildings

"It wasn't always like this, they say there was once a huge city here." Welkin added from behind him. "But then something happened and mostly ash is left now."

"We know what happened, the Darcsen calamity happened" Rosie said as she rounded the tank shoving past Isara in the process, Aaron just gave here a confused look

"I haven't heard of such an event?"

"The Darcsens used some sort of black magic and Ragnite to vaporise an entire city." She said bluntly.

"There is no evidence that prove such an event ever happened!" Isara suddenly blurted out in protest

"What more evidence do you need!" Rosie argued gesturing to the large expanse before them. "It's all in front of you!"

"That doesn't prove that there was any connection to Darcsens." Isara said stepping up to the red head. Rosie opened her mouth to retort but was swiftly cut off.

"I think such things are irrelevant." Aaron said quickly halting the argument before it managed to escalate. "I'm more interested in what the Imperials want with such a place, from where I'm looking from there appears to be nothing of note for miles."

"According to Faldio there is an ancient Valkyrur temple over the next dune." Welkin said now standing alongside the General. An image of the surplus map Aaron had been looking at earlier with the large concentration of Imperial troops around it came to his mind.

"Valkyrur?" Aaron asked confused turning towards Welkin.

"They were an ancient race of powerful beings, they were believed to be extinct but rumours have been circulating that the Imperials may have one. It's said the power of a single Valkyrur is enough to dominate all of Europa."

Aaron turned his view back to that vast stretching ruins before with a stern look on his face, slowly processing everything he'd been told, it was true that such a rumour had been circulated and had even reached Damon's ears.

"_But such a being couldn't possibly be real, it's nonsense surely? Such power as described is unfathomable." _He thought to himself, one hand under his chin.

"I'll believe it when I see it" Was all he said before turning on his heels and striding back to his tent but not before giving a small smile to Isara as he passed, almost immediately making her blush. Welkin noticed this and cocked his head to the side slightly confused at the display before him, he decided to leave it considering the far more important matters at hand.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter**

**In the next installment the battle for the Barious Desert**

**shall be taking place **

**please Favourite and Review!**

**Thankyou**


End file.
